A trip to France
by PSsisndjifmdks
Summary: "Is this your assigned seat?" No answer. "Est-ce votre siège attribué?" I repeated and he nodded his head. Gabriella remembered when she sit in the bus and her seatmate is totally hot & handsome. Did she fell in loved throughout the trip to France? T&G.


**Hey, guys. I know this is my first proper one shot because I published one and I think it's kinda... freaky, creepy, and corny in all ways. But now, I'm back in writing one shots and please DON'T ever forget your reviews for me. I really needed them. I'm sorry for the readers because I'm kinda getting late in updating and I have reasons. First, school's a big headache... second, I have time limit in using computer and third, my family sometimes go to the mall and of course, I have to come because they said it's the only time of spending time with each other, but why don't they try to come home earlier? Well, I've gone so far from the topic. By the way, enjoy this long enough one shot and I hope you like it. Reviews! And in addition, this one-shot will MOSTLY be Gabriella's POV and the least is Troy.**

**Rated M.  
**

* * *

**A trip to France**

"Only Love can make you realize things that you thought was completely impossible."

On her trip to Europe, she was separated from her best friend and now, she's sitting in the seventh row of a bus shuttle for a trip around the beautiful tourist country, France. She's only waiting for her seatmate, who is also her roommate in her assigned hotel room in France. But what happens when her seatmate and eventually, roommate is someone with certain blue eyes and soft chestnut hair that looked absolutely hot and handsome? Will they fell in love with each other with the help of **A trip to France**?

* * *

It has been six years since that very day that we first met in Italy, in that bus going to France. Since I met him, my life change to forever. I already met the man I wanted to marry... the man who'll be the father of my kids. And his name was Troy Bolton.

"Honey," I heard him call from outside as he knock that door. I groaned at that one because he's been hurrying me up for at least the whole half-hour I locked the door. "Are you done?" he asked as if he wanted to get in now. I'm not yet even done. I'm wearing nothing but my underwear and red high heels. Six years ago, Taylor was bugging me to hurry up in mu usual preparation and now, guess who replaced her... My fiance, Troy! "Not yet," I yelled back before locking the clasp of my bra.

"How many hours do women have to prepare?" he asked and I rolled my eyes at that, "I can feel your eyes rolling."

"Then, stop hurrying me up! It's freaking me out." I shouted as I unlocked the door causing him to enter the room, and close the door. I walked into the closet to find my uniform. I have a tour today way back in France where Troy and I met. Six years ago, we were escorted by a tour guide but now, I'll be escorting tourists. I had a big change for the past six years... Six long years were enough to take over my world. Six years to realize everything I have done was completely perfect.

Then, I felt trails of kisses in the curve of my neck like a vampire wanting to bite and spew me with it's venom but, the kisses were so soft that it drives me crazy. The kiss was either way hot or soft, lovingly or lustfully... but at least, it was still _his_ kiss. "Come on, Troy," I groaned as I laid the uniform in our queen sized bed. But instead of getting an answer, he made me let go of the blouse I'm holding and pulled me into a kiss. At first, I wanted to let go but then, he slowly brushed his tongue across my lower lip and I granted his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues are in a very fiery battle as he lifted my left leg, before pushing me unto the wall. I supposed he heard me grunt once I hardly laid my back into the wall of our room.

Arching my back, he continued his trail of kisses in the curves of my neck and surely, he left a hickey. I moaned his name as he continued to nibble that sensitive part of my neck and his hand traveled all the way down into my thighs. And again, why do I really love this man? I don't know. Something was in him that made me want him... personally. When it comes to a relationship, you have to _selfish_... Then, he lifted my other leg and I wrapped it all around his waist as our lips still in a very passionate kiss. He reached for the clasp of my bra and unhooked it. But before he could finish...

"Mom!" I heard Stefanie call from outside. We both pulled away and looked in each other's eyes. "I guess you should finish preparing," he said and landed a warm kiss on my forehead with I would never regret. He puts me down, leaving me there as he approach our daughter.

* * *

**Flashbacks**

"You have to move faster, Gab," she yelled causing me to miss the lining of my eyelids, ruining the mascara in my face. I grabbed a wet tissue and wiped the mascara away from my cheeks. It has been three hours since she was sneering at me because she says I'm completely like a turtle to move, so slow. I lifted the pencil-like eyeliner in my lids and lined it. You can say, I'm a bit bratty but not much. With the simple faded jeans, short sleeve light blue top, and vintage belt from some charity store in New York, you can say I'm quite simple.

I got up from my seat and lazily threw the eyeliner in the big box above the vanity desk of my room. Then, there I saw her standing in her feet with her arms folded, "You've been way too-" she scolded but I interrupted her, "Lazy, I know." I snapped annoyingly. With her voice roaming all over the place, it seems pretty annoying now. I don't hear anything but her voice. She's acting like my mom, even if she's not.

Well, that's Taylor, my super scornful and annoying best friend I have sworn not to meet again when we got separated... even just for _hours_. Taylor have been my best friend ever since high school and now, I'm getting my ears bleeding because of her annoying voice scolding me because of nothing. I'm a teenager, what you do expect? Well, Taylor didn't understand much of a teenager's activities and manners of taking care of oneself but, she still have to consider I need it.

"Taylor," I called as I sip the water inside my glass, "I know I've been hours in preparing but we've still got an hour to get ticket." She didn't answered but instead gave me a death glare before turning around. She's always like that... snobby and a lot brattier than me.

There, we're currently stuck in a long line of tourists to get tickets for the tour bus. I just hope I'll be separated from Taylor so I won't get to hear her voice. That trembling and scary voice of Taylor McKessie scares the hell out of me. She's kinda... weird as a monster scaring you if you aren't following what she wants. And to tell you, I sometimes becomes so distant from her and her bratty personality because... _you know_.

"Why do they took so long in just picking up a paper and looking what they are destined?" She yelled causing me to roll my eyes. As my eyes folding above my chest, I felt a sudden urge to stood up again on her. I faced her and snapped, "Wake up, Taylor." She looked disappointed the way I talk to her, "We're in reality, not in a magical world that makes your words came true! Sure they have to check the country and sign up..."

There, she stood there silent... _pissed off_. I can hear her voice pouting as the lines goes shorter.

A few more minutes, we arrived in the registration's office and I looked at the country... I didn't bother to other country but I seems some place caught my attention. _France_. It has always been my dream to be in France since I have a little kid. With the famous Eiffel Tower in Paris, The Grand Théâtre de Bordeaux, the Church of St. Pierre, Arc de Triomphe, Chartres de Cathedral Notre Dame de Paris... with those famous tourist spots and delicious heavenly food recipe and specialty... it makes me perfect.

"_Un voyage en France s'il vous plaît._" _(A trip to France, please)_ I said and the lady behind the waist tall desk nodded her head.

"Did you just said France?" Taylor asked causing me to turn to her.

"What about it?" I asked, "It's one way to escape your nagging mouth." I pulled my luggage handle and entered the center. "_Profitez de votre voyage," (Enjoy your flight) _The lady greeted and stopped as if looking around but honestly, I'm waiting if Taylor will come with me.

"Another trip to France?" She said hurriedly.

"_Pas plus voyage en France, Madame,_" The lady said and I laughed because Taylor never knew about speaking French. Unlike me, I learned to speak fluent in French when my auntie who's formerly living in France and now she's currently in Italy, she taught me to speak French.

"What did you said? I can't understand you, miss." Taylor sneered, "Speak English."

"She said, there's no more trips to France." I smirked causing her to scoff. Walking up, I can feel Taylor's annoyed presence behind me. Now, I'm really away from her. She's perfectly annoying.

I took a glance in the pink paper I'm holding and read what it says:_ Shuttle seven; seat 7-2_. What was that supposed to mean? Then, I walked into a man who calls the passengers, "Uh, excuse me?" I asked and he turned to me with a grateful smile. With his crooked teethe and pimpled face, I looked a little depressed with that face. He was wearing baggy jeans and comfy tee-shirt. "_Puis-je vous aider, belle dame?_" _(May I help you, beautiful lady?)_ He asked as he lowered the red flag he's holding which I suppose is his signal for passengers.

Glad, I understand French. "_Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît me dire ce que cela signifie?_" _(Can you please tell me what does this mean?)_ I asked as he looked over the paper, "_Shuttle sept; siège 7-2?" (Shuttle seven; seat 7-2) _I added and he lifted his head, pointing his left direction and I can sight bus number.

"_Il suffit de demander au chauffeur de vous aider dans votre siège._" _(Just ask the driver to assist you in your seat.) _He explained to me and I returned a thankful nod. He continued calling passengers as I walked into the shuttle but with a name in it, 'France.' _This trip should be exciting_, I thought.

I walked in my seat and placed the luggage in the bus compartment before settling myself down in the seat I'm assigned to be. This seat was comfy and soft. Glad my seatmate didn't arrived yet. I wonder if my seatmate was a boy or a girl. I'd prefer boy because he'll be good to be with. Maybe soon, we'll get to know each other and fell in love. Gosh, am I really thinking of falling in love in some stranger? Better not... I'm here for an educational trip for my college course, _Tourism_.

France is a good place to be. Flipping my journal opened, I began to write down what I have been encountering in Europe- most particularly with Taylor. I wrote down about my experience in Belgium while Taylor was nagging all about her college crush, which I don't understand.

Well, according to my professor, France is a state in Western Europe with several overseas territories and island located on other continents and in the Indian, Pacific and Atlantic oceans. Moreover, the word "Frank" had been loosely used from the fall of Rome to the Middle Ages, yet from Hugh Capet's coronation as "King of the Franks".

I popped the earbuds in my ears before pressing the button and popping the loud music in my ears. Like they said, earphones on, reality's off. I put my iPod into shuffle and the music get louder making me dance involuntarily in my seat. The song was perfect, Telephone by Lady Gaga. One of the hottest song in the new generation.

According to the intellectual encyclopedia in my mind, Lady Gaga's really name is Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta who was born March 28, 1986 in New York. She's one of the most hottest pop stars in Hollywood with her sexy songs listened into Billboard Hot 100 which is a music industry standard singles chart for famous and hot songs.

I began to sing with the song though I can't hear my voice. I closed my eyes and continued moving into the beat of the music.

_Hello, hello baby you called? _  
_ I can't hear a thing_  
_ I have got no service_  
_ In the club, you see, see_  
_ Wha-Wha-What did you say, _  
_ Oh, you're breaking up on me_  
_ Sorry, I cannot hear you_  
_ I'm kinda busy._

I opened my eyes surprised to see a man standing at the edge of the seat as if catching my attention. Did he heard me sing? I turned my eyes out of the window as I felt my cheeks heat up. I slowly removed the earbuds from my ears and turned back to him. "Is this your assigned seat?" I asked but I didn't received an answered. I bet he's French but he look more of an American. "_Est-ce votre siège attribué?_" I repeated my question but evidently in French.

He only chuckled and only nodded his head. I removed my handbag in there and let him sit. He sat down before turning to me. It was the bluest eyes I have ever seen. No one in America had those eyes like him. It was like a rare blue pearl from somewhere that shines whenever stroke by a sunlight. And not to mention his chestnut hair... it obviously wasn't highlights but... it's more of a _natural_. His hair feels so soft but I'm afraid I can't touch it.

"You know," he started causing my eyes to widen when I heard his voice. He speaks English? No way! Then, I talked to him in French? How stupid could I ever be? "You're good in singing." he added. Was that a compliment? Or an insult? "Uh, thanks." I said and put on one earbud in my left ear before popping a quieter music in my ears. Why is he talking to me?

"Do you practice singing with a coach?" He asked and I turned to him. I vigorously shook my head before forcing a little smile on my lips. "Well, do you sing in public? I mean, choir or in contests?" He asked again.

"No, I sing only when I'm alone in my bedroom." I said with a hint of shame in my voice.

"Wow," he said, "I can't believe I have an actual radio sitting beside me." He joked causing me to giggled. This guy is kinda funny, not some Taylor I used to know who always nag at me about non-sense topics. "I'm Troy," he introduced extending his hands for a shake returning me a grateful smile, "and you are?" he asked.

"Gabriella." I simply said as I gladly took his hand for a shake. I felt an electrifying sense flow in my body as we kept our hands shaking but then, we pulled our hand when we suddenly felt sparks. "Do you know how to speak French?" I asked as I removed the earbuds from my ears.

"Yeah, a little." he said and chuckled. It was cute for him to chuckle with a toothy grin in his face. "Well, I have to learn different languages because I'm graduating from Tourism." I said and smiled.

"Really? I'll be graduating from Business Management." He replied me, "By the way, how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen, too young to travel but I have to." I answered, "you?"

"Well, I'm coming twenty-one next month." he answered.

"Advance happy birthday," I giggled as I realize I met a new friend. He was so sweet and fun to talk to. He doesn't nag and talk about crazy things that Taylor usually do but he's kinda... I felt something in him that makes me what to know him well... Well, I mean to know more about him except for his basic information.

Before I could speak again, a tour guide interrupted _me_ from talking. She was standing about 5'7" tall and wearing normal tour guide uniforms. She had a small handbook and I can read from the seventh room the main header saying, 'Bienvenue en France' means Welcome to France. "Well, my dearest tourist, we're on our way now to a very beautiful country for a tour in between eighteen hours." she started.

"When nightfall comes, we're gonna have to stop by at a hotel in France for a rest," she went on while tugging her booklet in her fingers, "and you're seatmates will be your own roommates. Good luck and enjoy the whole trip." Then, she left.

"So, we're roommates?" he asked causing me to giggle.

"Yeah, why not?" I answered before sipping the remaining juice I have in the stand. He wasn't really that hard to talk to. He's sweet with his words and that gorgeous smile in his lips. His own cerulean eyes striking at me and his dirty golden hair strands in his forehead, it was so perfect. I think I kinda... _like_ this guy... _a lot_.

"Tourist, do you want to have a little fun in here?" The lady interrupted me before I could say anything. Most of the tourists yelled, screamed and wailed in agreement. "does anyone of you knows how to sing?" The tour guide ask and next thing I knew, the man beside me was yelling. "My seatmate is a great singer." He said and the tour guide walked to him.

"Really?" the tour guide asked.

"_Oh, s'il vous plaît pas. __Je suis le pire chanteur._" _(__Oh, please no. I'm the worst singer.)_ I said obviously rejecting the fact. I know I'm good but I can't sing in public.

"Please? This is just for fun..." The tour guide tried to convince me. Then, I got up groaning and gave Troy a death glare, "You owe me." I said and he raised an eyebrow. I arrived in front and the lady handed me the microphone. I grabbed it and breathed out. What do you think should I sing? The paused song in my iPod is... _When I look at you_ by Miley Cyrus. This song is too high but... I tried to record it once in my recorder and when I listened to it, I heard that my voice was better than any singer.

_Everybody needs inspiration_  
_Everybody needs a song_  
_A beautiful melody when the night's so long_  
_'Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy_

I opened my eyes and saw some tourist singing with me, cheering. I never knew I could be such an entertainer in some tour and wow. This feeling is so great. I can't even believe this is happening to me. But, I think I should thank him later... He made me sing and I think I owe him too much because of this experience.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_  
_When there's no light to break up the dark_  
_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_  
_And I can't find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_  
_Just like kaleidoscope colors that prove to me_  
_All I need, every breath that I breathe_  
_Don't ya know, you're beautiful_

_Yeah, yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_  
_And I can't find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I, I, I look at you_  
_I look at you_

_Yeah, yeah, oh, oh_  
_You appear just like a dream to me_

Then, I handed the microphone back into the tour guide before seeing her name pinned on the side of her blouse. _Brenda_. Cute name_. _I thanked her with a grateful smile in my lips. "Where did you learned to sing?" The lady asked me and I giggled at that_. "_You know, I was asked by my seatmate with the same question and I don't know. I guess its in my nature." I answered.

"Have a coach?" The lady asked.

"No, and I also don't sing in public, even choirs." I answered, "I only sing in my bedroom."

"Wow, that's great to hear. You can get back into your seat." The lady said and I went back to my seat beside Troy. After sitting, I turned to him and smiled, "it's fun... thanks for suggesting me." I said and he laughed at that.

"You just have to believe in yourself." he said and shot his smile back to me.

* * *

It has been three hours since we drove away from Venice, Italy and the hours had been so much memorable to me... especially talking to this lady, sleeping beside me- her head on my lap and her eyes drifted close as she dream in her deepest sweet nightmare. Her beautiful brunette curls cascading down from her head to my lap, it was perfect. It was funny when I remember how she asked me if she rest her head in my lap, like she was having a heart attack because she thought I'm actually going to reject.

But if she only knew how she felt important to me now. Though me just met for about three and a half-hour, I think I kinda like her. She's way too much different from other girls I dated before. Not just because of her natural beauty but her... I don't know, maybe her personality. She has the confidence in herself. She's so friendly and that's what I like in girls. Girls I use to day before were kinda weird and gross to be with. Like, one... he's name's Stacey and she won't stop talking about her shoes, clothes, purse and everything a girl can possess. But this girl in my lap is... different.

She talks about personal things and that a complete stranger shouldn't have to know but, she still told me. I couldn't believe I am now falling in this lady in lap within three full hours. I stroked her curls as I locked my eyes in her sleeping face. I heard a soft moan from her as I brush away the strand of hair blocking her eyes.

I lifted my head up after hearing the tour guide's voice, "Our passengers, we're about to stop in France's finest city, Paris and spend here for hours. You can shop, stroll around and whatever you wanted just be back on time so we'll be able to take our lunch all together." The tour guide said and flashed a smile upon my face. "We'll be parking at Parisian Mall and be one your ways. We'll only give you at least... two hours to shop and stroll around." she added.

"_Profitez de votre voyage en France..._" _(__Enjoy your trip to France)_ she finished before turning away.

I began to shake the beautiful woman sleeping in my lap and I received nothing but a moan. She stirs she eyes open and looked around. The last thing she look at... was at me. Rubbing her eyes carefully, I started saying, "The tour guide said we can take out for a shop or stroll around Paris for two hours. Maybe we should go and walk around?" She smiled at me before nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah," she said as she slid her high heels in her slender feet and I... just watch her actions, "I guess we should cause my ass is sticking up here and it already hurts." She laughed causing me to laugh along. The way she laugh makes me like her more and every joke that comes from her makes my day any better. Those jokes could be a little corny but it's kinda funny to me. I can't help it... she's so attractive. She tied up her hair in low-side pony tail and she looked perfectly amazing.

Looking around, I took a sip in the delicious fruit juice we bought about fifteen minutes ago. Silence took over the space between us when neither one of us spoke. I have to break it because it really feels awkward. "Uh," I started causing her to turn to me, "do you want to go into the mall and shop?" Is that the right thing? I mean, I'm a guy and most guys don't recommend girls to shop but what is up to me? Is that the best question I could ask? I bet not, I'm a lot better than I am now, I know it.

"Really?" she chuckled, "I never a guy would ask me to shop with him."

"Uh, it's really fine with me." I know shopping and being a perfect slave for a girl when it comes to shopping is perfectly disgusting but I think I have to. It's one way of getting close to her. But, am I really sure I would want to get close and even fall for this girl? Not only because of the beauty but it's because... there's just something about her that makes me feel better. "Well then, let's go." she said and we went into the Parisian Mall.

Chanel. Gucci. Louis Vitton. Morgan. Those are some of the famous brands of clothing, bags, shoes, whatever. Now, I easily get it that woman loves to shop. They are _fashionable_. She asks me if the clothes look perfect, if the purse looks fine and if the shoes look good. She promised me to do me a great make-over which I first refused but she insisted. If I wanted to get close to her, I have to accept, right?

Now, she pulled me into a shop which I didn't got any chance to take a look in the name. I sat in the black comfy couch and waited as she flip every formal clothes from clothes' rack. After ten minutes, she came back with two tux in her hands. The other one was navy blue and the other one was perfectly black. "What do you prefer the black or blue?" she asked, still raising the hangers in her hands.

"You know, you really don't have to buy me one." I insisted but I received nothing but a death glare from her brown chocolate eyes. "I told you, you're gonna thank me someday when I get you one." she said, "So, choose or I'll have to pick one?"

"I prefer the black one." I said and she walked to me as she threw the blue in beside me and pulled me into the fitting room. I am forced, you can tell. But who cares? Wait, her hand is holding mine. It was so soft as a silky fabric to be sew and turn into a gown. It was so smooth and soft. It's like I don't want to release it anymore... She handed me the tuxedo and pushed me inside the fitting room giggling.

A few minutes passed, I went out of the cubicle and she stood there as if petrified. She won't even move an inch. "Uh, are you alright?" I asked when she still won't move. She just smiled and shook her head, "Yeah, I am." she said.

"You look great... with the tuxedo." She said and flashed that smile I'm mentally begging to see again. "You have a fashion expertise." I said and we both chuckled at that. When I suppose she notice the awkward feeling, she ran into our previous seat as I get back into the cubicle to change black into my clothes.

* * *

Setting back into the seat, I popped my earbud in my left ear again before pressing one button and playing a song in my ears. Then, I turned to the man sitting next to me... I had a lot of fun around with him. With the shopping and all... it's perfect. As he was currently reading a small magazine-like book called _Reader's digest_, I smiled because we have a lot similar in each other. Not because we're both Americans but a lot more than that.

Then, an iffy memoir crossed my mind as I look at the old picture I'm holding. There was me, standing in the middle- the second smallest of all -and a girl, a boy, a woman and a man. I sniffled as I felt like I was gonna cry and lifted my finger before the tear fell from the corner of my eyes. I took the old picture around and back into my purse. "Is that you and your family?" A deep familiar voice interrupted my thoughts. I knew it belonged to him because how can I honestly not know if we've been together for almost seven hours.

I turned to him with my eyes widened after I just heard his question. Nodding my head, he stole my purse with me defenseless and he grabbed the picture. "How old are you when this was taken?" he asked me with his eyes still locked into the picture.

"Seven." I answered. For that long eleven years that that picture has been hiding inside of me, I don't even know how to tell my story. It's part of my life... "Where's your family? Are they in America?" he asked but I didn't bothered to answer. It was so hard to admit that none of those person in that picture ever help me survive high school and support me on college.

"My dad died in a plane crash." I answered and I can feel him getting pity at me, "I was only nine when he had his last flight and his plane crashed on his way back home in America." Stopping, I felt a tear fell from my eye and I don't know why. I just felt a dagger plunged deep into my weary heart that makes it more painful.

"You don't have to-" I interrupted him but hushing and smiled forcefully.

"My mom blamed me for everything and I don't know why. That causes her to die in an illness caused by her stress of work and of our family problems. My life was supposed to be perfect when my father hadn't died but it turned around and around and around like rolling a ball in a ground. My sister, the one with the brown hair and crooked teeth, she's pretty now. Her crooked teeth has been fixed and the ugly blemishes were removed from her cheeks. But along with that changes, her whole personality changed. The last time I saw her in person is the night she run away from home. And my brother, the younger one than me... he's name is Harold and what happened to him. Denise took him with her in her running away. Now, I'm all alone left. The last time I heard about them was that Denise was getting married with a wealthy man and she pretty much don't care about me anymore. Maybe Harold won't even remember me. I now lived with my best friend as her parents' support me along with Taylor..." I told him.

I can see it in his eyes that he felt pity at me because of what I experience. I didn't caused me trauma except for mom's brutal abuse. Mom was a great mother but what Dad died, she turned into some kind of a monster. She abuse me everyday and even let me starve to death. No one can help me because it was my mother who did those. Then, maybe I got lucky Mom died and her abuses made me realize there is still a chance existing in the world.

That where my sister, Denise, enters my life. When my family is still complete, she didn't really don't care about me except for her things and she's being called as a _loner_. But when my mom and dad got deceased, she continued to ruin my life. She continued to abuse me and order me things I wasn't really supposed to be doing. And when she got the courage to escape from our Aunt's custody, she took Harold with her. Then, there I was left.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he handed me back my purse and the pictures. "It's been nine years since they started abusing me. The physical scars are healed but the emotional scars would be too far from healed. It's so painful." I said and sniffled at that, giggling at my dramatic actions.

"It's okay to cry because if you don't, you're just gonna get hurt more and more." He said and I nodded my head. Then, I turned to him as if wanting to ask that question everyone wanted to know. Am I sure to ask him this? Maybe not but I'm really too much interested in him... "What about you? What can you say about your family?" I asked. Is that the right time to ask that?

* * *

There, after I heard about her family, it makes me feel pity. I don't think she deserve to be treated like that. She's a very sweet girl and why would anyone want a lady like her to suffer in so much pain. Especially that its her family abusing her... even me, I'll even think of standing up to them and running away to save my life. My life is perfect with my needs are given and my parents are so lovely. They are generous and they love me and brother so much.

I heard her question me about my family. Its completely opposite to what she experienced. "Well, our family owns a big company and my father organizes it. That should be the reason why he wanted me to take up Business Management. My parents are super loving and generous but please don't get offended because it's completely different from what have experienced," she just shook her head and let me continue, "My mom is the best cook... She makes the best recipes and even brownies and cakes that makes us melt faster than what she made." Then I heard her giggled, that sweet giggle that Gabriella owns, "She's very beautiful and I already knew my why my father loved her so much. He'd even risk his life for her and for the second for us, brothers." I fell silent trying to catch right words to say, "Well, I have a younger brother. He's name is Dylan and we're very close. You'll never hear us in arguments except for the things that really need to be defended from my brother."

"So, you say your brother is a little evil?" she asked causing my eyes to blink a little.

"Uh, no... I mean not that, but he's too suspicious about things in me." I answered, "and five years ago, we lost a family member. She's my parents' only... daughter. She was the eldest of us and was soon to be married but, she didn't told us she's diagnosed to cancer until one day we just knew from her husband that she already died to cancer. My mom and dad were so ashamed of themselves for not noticing changes in Hannah. Hannah's the best sister and she played an important role in my life. Her husband, Justin told me that she first wanted to fulfill her dreams before she died. And that dream was to be tied in marriage with Justin. I never knew how important Justis is to Hannah. I used to see them always making-out even i sneak up on them in private but that didn't made me realize how she loved him. And according to Justin, Hannah wanted him to get married and love again another woman after she died, just don't forget about her."

"I wish I had a sister like that. So caring and loving." she said. I knew what she meant.

Then before I could speak again, we turned our heads into the tour guide standing in front as she spoke, "We're now stopping into the Fiasco's best restaurant. The food is free of service for it is accompanied in your paid trip." The tour guide said and one by one, the passengers grabbed their things before deserting the bus.

"Wanna grab some lunch?" I asked her.

"No, thanks." I heard her say and she closed her eyes as if sleeping.

"You wanna sleep?" I asked again.

"No, just resting..." she replied me.

"Then, I'll be over hear with you. I'll never let go." She rested her head over my shoulders.

* * *

Now, we are in a group going to one of the world's famous tower, Eiffel tower in Paris, France. It's a dream come true for me. I wish my friends were here, except for Taylor because for sure she's just gonna nag at me again. Staring from bottom to top, I can see it's hundreds feet tall from me.

"You know, my friends used to dream of having a trip here in Paris but I got first." I started as he looked down at me. His burning eyes staring at me was making me melt unintentionally. I looked back at him and smile. "You never told me some of friends. Even that Taylor." he said.

"So you wanna know?" I asked with a cheeky grin my face.

"Yeah," he replied, "we're friends right?"

"Yeah, we are." I just hope a lot farther from friends. I want more. I felt safe when I'm with him. Like no one can ever harm me... no one will abuse me again. Then, we followed the group as the group took the elevator going up. The elevator ride was silent until we arrived in a museum like floor. Unique and antique things were all there. I felt like I was back in high school. Me and my friends used to study about French Revolution and I usually got an A+ with our tests and most of them were B+ or C+.

"You know, my friend and I used to study about French Revolution and i always got an A+. Maybe lucky charm." I giggled and he chuckled back.

"That's great." He mumbled before we look around the museum. I turned and saw a familiar painting that was posted in the wall of the large-house-like room. _The storming of the Bastille by_ _Jean-Pierre Houël. _Then, I heard his footsteps standing beside me, he lifted his head as high as me looking at the landscape painting posted on the wall. "Beautiful isn't it?" I asked and smiled as I remember my answer in my teacher's question about French Revolution.

"_The **French Revolution** (1789–1799) was a period of radical social and political upheaval in French and European history. The absolute monarchy that had ruled France for centuries collapsed in three years_." I muttered and I heard a deep chuckle. Did he heard me? With the quietest mutter I let out.

"You really are to be a tourist." He laughed at me.

"Why?" I asked with confusion in my eyes.

"Because to already knew pretty much the French Revolution." he said, "what else do you know?"

I giggled and a cute grimace appeared in my face as I think. "No words in the English language rhymes perfectly with month, orange, silver, and purple." I said and he turned to me with a raising eyebrow. I giggled at his reaction, "Trust me, no words can."

"Okay, that's pretty incredible." He chuckled, "but how did you know about this things? I mean, not even internet could answer it."

"I don't know... I just _know_." The only answer that fits in the curve of my mind. "The very first bomb dropped by the allies on Berlin during World War II killed the only elephant in Berlin Zoo. The strongest muscle in the body is the tongue. Humans and dolphins are the only species that have pleasure for sex." I added and he chuckled at all of that.

"Are you some kind of a genius? I don't even know one of those... those... trivia." He said. I laughed as he stuttered. "You know I'm quite tired of touring. Can we skip this?" I changed the silence breaking the awkward silence.

"I think it's okay. We just have to ask the tour guide." he said and turned away as I waited him to come back.

* * *

The tour guide told us to go first in the hotel to check in now. Now, looking around the hotel room that pretty much looks like I'm in a very fancy hotel. My head aches as if killing me but, I'm glad Troy was here to help me out. I pulled my luggage and I felt a hand touch over mine. A sudden electrifying sense flowed in me as we stare at each other, "I'll just handle this." Then, I left go of the handle before walking into our room.

There are two single beds but forced a weak smile. All I wanted is to rest and sleep. I entered the room and Troy followed with our luggage. I grabbed my own and pulled some house-clothes before running inside the bathroom. After a few minutes of changing, I found him sitting in his bed with his legs stretched straight in his comfortable mattress. As I scan him from bottom to top, he wasn't wearing any top and just his boxer shorts. I walked pass him like I didn't see anything...

I can feel his burning eyes striking on me as I emotionally melt inside. Then, I sat on the edge of his bed as I read the article at the cover of the magazine he's reading. He lowered his magazine with an eyebrow raising at me. "Are you gonna sleep with me?" he asked as I laughed about it.

"Why do you think I would?" I asked sweetly.

"Nothing, you're sitting here." He snapped back.

"I'm just looking at the magazine, okay?" Then, I got the chance to turn around and went into my own bed but he pulled me back, my lips landing on top of his own. I was kissing him! What? This can't happen... I'm kissing a full stranger. What do I do? His hands began to travel down my ass, softly squeezing it. He's quite a pervert but... I kinda like it. He's touch were so hot flaming and making me burn inside. When he began to brush his lower lip to mine, his tongue slipped inside my burning mouth and our tongues began a dances tango as we taste each other's lips.

Then, I felt his hands travel down my thighs and pulled my legs into his waist, making me straddle above him. He rubbed my neck, pulling me closer him causing me to deepen our heated kiss. He held onto mu waist, pulling me as closer as possible. Now, I'm out of my shell... I don't know how did this happened but, there's just a thing urging me to have sex with him and now, we're on our way down there.

As our heated kiss continued, he pulled up my top, revealing me in black bra and leaving me in my denim shorts. He stared at me and just shook his head... before he could speak, I kissed him quickly interrupting him and his hands traveled in my shorts, pulling it down. I manage to help him by kicking it in the floor. Is this really happening? Or it is just a dream? No this can't be a dream and if ever it was a dream, I'm sure I'm as hot and sweaty in my bed. He's so hot that he infected me with his virus that it make me a lot hotter... I'm literally burning inside. "Oh God, Troy..." I moaned as he bit the curve of my neck.

"You're so hot, Brie." He whispered. And it shot my mind open when I heard that name from him. _Brie_. It was beautiful and not even my friends call me that. Not even the guys I usually dated before. They used to call me Gab, Gabi, or mostly, my full name. But, he... he made a nickname for me that suits me well.

His hands slipped into the lock of my underwear and unclasped it. I pulled away to toss the underwear somewhere in the floor. Then, bringing my lips back to him, his hands cupped my left breast fully and I don't what makes me shiver at that time. His other hand was still beside me... But wait a minute, this is the guy that I've only met for at least seven hours now, my seatmate and eventually my roommate. This is the guy which I even don't really know for life but, I'm going to have sex with him? Is that even possible?

His kisses trailed down into the curve my neck, nibbling and sucking it with lusty and heating up lips. A moan erupted from my mouth as he brought his lips in my right breast. He continued to suck it then, I felt him bit it. I gasped loudly at the contact that his teeth made in my erected nipples... I don't really know what was into me to have sex with him because... it would be my first time having sex because none of the guys I use to date, took my seriously. I mean, _no one_.

"God, Brie," he groaned in my skin making me shiver though his breath was that warm, "you really want to turn me on in no time." he said and my eyes widened when I felt a finger rub my wet soaking silk panties. It was his hand stroking my pulsating core, driving me closer... closer to get my first orgasm. "Am I really that wet?" I asked and he just moaned as he landed a kiss in my neck. I guess I'll just take that as a yes. As his two fingers from both of his hands hook the corner lace of my underwear and pull it down, I just continued to stroke his hair and his mouth still sucking my breasts. He was below me and I can already feel him growing his boxer shorts. His member is stroking my pulsation core. Oh, he had driven me out of reality...

Then, he forcefully roll me down and him on top. He was staring at me full body, and a smirk played in his lips. "You're so gorgeous, Gabriella." he whispered huskily in my earlobe and continued to nibble it. I can't help but groaned and suddenly, I felt his thumb rubbing my clitoris making me moan louder. He kissed me quickly, shutting me up. Then, he slowly pushes a finger inside my hot soaking wet vagina causing me to gasp at his hot finger inside me. "Are you okay?" he asked reassuring me I'm doing fine.

I nodded my head and said, "Just keep going... It feels so good." I moaned and he began to thrust his fingers inside me. It was slow and I think he's teasing me, "Don't be a tease, Troy!" I yelled and he laughed at me, "Go faster and harder please." Then, he thrusts harder and faster as he nibble the side of my neck. When I'm so close for my first orgasm, he pulled away, making me stare at him in confusion.

"Not yet, babe." He muttered seductively in my ears. Next thing I knew, we were both naked in a single bed and our clothes were scattered all over the place. But who the hell cars anyway? This is our hotel room and we're... yeah, we're _busy_. He pulled away from our kiss and looked me in the eyes. I can feel my body soaking wet with my sweat and his body is also sweaty. "Are you sure about this? Because if we do, there's no going back." he said and I fell silent for a moment. Am I really sure about this? I mean, yeah, I certainly fell in love with him this hard because he's attractive but he's a stranger and I'm about give up my _virginity_ to this... stranger. Am I really that stupid? Well, maybe mom was right, I'm stupid. But what if the wrong things you felt so right? I know this is wrong but at the same time, it's right... right in my eyes.

"Troy, what if..." I stopped and a tear fell from the corner of my eyes. He lifted his fingers to wipe it away, "What if I told you... I'm kinda falling hard on you in just at least seven hours?" I asked and he didn't answered instead, he just pushed me down, leaning his lips closer to me. He gave me a peck and son pulled away before kissing my forehead. "I don't care because since the first time I saw you, heard you sing and everything," he said, "I think I am also falling hard on you..."

Then, he planted kisses in my neck again making me moan louder.

His thrust were fast but it was caring. I can feel the love between us and not lust that most of the people always wanted. He's really different from the guy I dated. Not because of his cerulean blue eyes, chestnut hair and muscular torso but because of he is honest as I was honest with him and because of his perfect personality. The personality no other man can have except for him. He's too good to be true to me. Then, we both came and lied there in his single bed, cuddling and catching our breathes.

He planted a soft kiss on my sweaty forehead. I sat on and leaned my back into the headboard, before brushing his hair. He gestured the way I sit and stared at me. "Now I have to admit..." he said and grabbed my hand holding it tighter, "I love you." he said and kissed me softly in the lips.

"This is the first time I fell in love with a stranger with this hard." I giggled causing him to laugh along with me.

**End of Flashbacks**

* * *

"_Bienvenue en France, les touristes._" _(Welcome to France, tourists)_ I said as different nationality tourists stare at me with a big grin in their face. Because of me being fluent French and this language to be my second language, I was always assigned in guide the tourists around France. It has been my life for at least three years now. Troy was the one to help me get into the Tourism Agency. He's been there all the time. We barely got into arguments and if we argue, we always make things right and now, things were in perspective.

"_Pour autant que nous sachions, la France est l'un des pays les plus merveilleux du monde entier. __Donc, nous allons profiter du voyage!_"_ (__For all we know, France is one of the most wonderful countries around the world. So, let's enjoy the trip!) _I giggled as the tourists clapped their hands in so much excitement. Then, I turned seeing my loving fiance and my little daughter playing with each other. I bit my lip as I smiled and turned back into the tourists.

"_Est-il votre mari?_" _(__Is he your husband?)_ An old woman with white hair, pointy nose, blemishes on and wrinkled face asked me causing me to feel the heat on my cheeks. I smiled and shook my head causing most of the tourist to gossip. I'm glad there far enough to hear what we really are talking about. "_Mon fiancé..._" I said and their faces bloomed in enlightenment, "_Nous nous sommes rencontrés ici en France. Dans un bus, parce qu'il était mon voisin. C'était au moins quatorze heures en tournée et nous un peu ... tombé en amour dur sur l'autre._" _(__We met here in France. In a bus because he was my seatmate. It was just at least fourteen hours in tour and we kinda... fell in love hard on each other.) _I told them before leading them into the Eiffel tower.

I approached my co-tour guide and whispered something in her ears. She quickly nodded her head happily before I run into my fiance and daughter who was sitting in the middle of the hot sun and in a steel bench. "Hey," I called with a beautiful grin in my face, "how's my baby?" I asked as I lifted Stefanie in my arms.

"_Je fais beaucoup, maman._" _(I'm doing great, mom.)_ She replied in French. When did my little girl learned to speak French? I never knew she could speak French. But, where did she learned to speak this language and she sounded fluent?

"Since when did you learned French?" I asked.

"Well, I have to be studious with this dictionary to learn French." She replied me, showing the thick book she's currently sitting on. I began to smile and stroke her hair away. "_Je t'aime tellement, miel._" _(I love you so much, honey.)_ I said and kissed Stefanie's forehead.

"I love you too, mommy." She said and kissed me in my left cheeks. I giggled as I felt her warm caring kiss in my cheeks. I never knew I will have to bear a child any sweeter than this kid I'm carrying. Then I put her down and turned to my smiling fiance who has his left foot on top of his right knee and his right arm extended in the bench. I walked to him before landing a soft and passionate kiss in his lips. He kissed me back with full of love.

Then, a light blinded us as the digital camera flashed when Stefanie capture one picture of us kissing. I pulled away and chased Stefanie away as she run into around the deserted ground. Before I could catch her, Troy lifted me off the ground, spinning me around making me squeak so loud.

This is the life most of the women wanted. Now, I got that... I fell in love with such a stranger who on the other side used to be a gentleman.

* * *

**This is the end. I know, it's kinda freaky but still be nice. Do you like it and or better if you love it? Don't forget to review because I needed it badly. I'm sorry for the sex scene because it sucks and I still have to improve it. But anyways, I love you guys and keep on supporting me... You guys rocked my world!**


End file.
